


Milonguero

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О непростых отношениях Гарольда Финча и Джона Риза.</p><p>___<br/>Автор: ~Ageha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milonguero

**Author's Note:**

> 1) в танго якобы существует особое объятие «milonguero», когда партнеры стоят четко друг напротив друга.  
> 2) можно читать под «Por Una Cabeza»

— Вам приходилось танцевать танго, мистер Риз? — как-то полюбопытствовал Финч, не отрываясь от монитора. Джон, сидевший в кресле неподалеку и чесавший загривок собаки, удивленно приподнял бровь:  
— Хм, если ты хочешь взять у меня пару уроков, то я не думаю, что танцы — это твое, Гарольд.  
— Вы и сами не профессиональный танцор, мистер Риз, — парировал Финч, набирая что-то на клавиатуре.  
Джон откинулся на спинку кресла, чуть улыбаясь.  
— Тогда к чему вопрос?  
Гарольд, прекратив печатать, с минуту сидел неподвижно, словно решая, что сказать. «Обычно у него нет проблем с выражением мыслей», — подумал Джон.  
Вдруг Финч поднялся с места, вышел из-за стола и медленно повернулся к нему. Глаза были все такими же непроницаемыми и спокойными.  
— Подойдите ко мне, мистер Риз.  
И Джон подошел, не совсем понимая, что у него могут попросить. И это извечное «мистер Риз».  
«Спасибо, мистер Риз». «Нет, совсем не так, мистер Риз». «Правее, мистер Риз».  
Мистера Риза далеко не всегда устраивало такое обращение.  
Но чего меньше всего ожидал Джон, так это сокращения расстояния до минимума. Гарольд, вплотную приблизившись, осторожно положил руку ему на талию, словно ожидая, что его попытаются оттолкнуть, другой уцепил левую и украдкой заглянул в глаза. Пальцы его были ледяными и чуть подрагивали под ладонью Джона.  
— История аргентинского танго началась в конце 19 века в Буэнос-Айресе, портовом городе, куда во время «серебряной лихорадки» стекались эмигранты со всего мира. Борхес однажды написал: «Танго принадлежит к Ла-Плата и является ’сыном’ уругвайской милонги и ’внуком’ хабанеры». Люди, приехавшие в поисках легкой наживы, так и не нашли серебра, и потому обосновались в столице Аргентины, днем работая в порту, а вечерами собираясь в барах. Там и начали танцевать аргентинское танго.  
«Понятно, — подумал Джон. — Гарольд решил прочитать мне лекцию».  
Финч плотнее сжал его руку, не отрывая взгляда.  
— Чтобы движения не выглядели хаотичными, пара должна понимать друг друга, чувствовать. У ведущего партнера нет четкой установки, он импровизирует, поэтому второй будет предугадывать действия первого. И тогда, — он подчеркнул паузу, — все согласовано. В первую очередь это не односторонний танец, Джон. Его характер двойственный и противоречивый. — Финч перешел на полушепот, ослабляя объятия, взгляд заметно поплыл.  
«Ты меня соблазняешь, Гарольд?» — пронеслось в голове Риза.  
Но он, так или иначе, дал себе волю влиться в поток нечетких воображаемых картин. Джон прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в свои фантазии и ощущения, чувствуя, как прохладная сдержанность спадает с партнера. Гарольд говорил не с привычной холодностью и лаконичностью, он вкладывал собственные эмоции. И осознание этого оставляло болезненное, щемящее чувство где-то глубоко в сердце.

«Этот танец бывает страстным и сдержанным...»

Его мимолетная просьба, взгляд, полный доверия. Нежные руки Джона, мягкое касание, бережное.  
Неопределенность, колебание. Мысль, что все должно быть иначе. Пальцы Гарольда на запястье, успокаивающие, отбрасывающие смятение. Поворот, встреча с чем-то необъятно потрясающим, круговорот потаенных желаний. 

«...этот танец бывает строгим и фривольным...»

Ненавязчивое вмешательство Джона.  
Вопросы, на которые трудно ответить.  
Попытки уничтожить барьер неведения.

«...бывает грубым...»

— Позволь мне помочь тебе.  
— Это вас не касается, мистер Риз.

«...и нежным».

— Это Медведь взъерошил мне волосы, пока я спал в кресле?  
— Вам показалось, мистер Риз.

Джон единственный, кто всегда был рядом, кто всегда мог поддержать и понять без каких-либо слов — Гарольд чувствовал это очень четко, но всегда скрывал свои мысли за стеклянной гранью очков. И пока он сам не попросил бы, Риз не посмел бы выразить свои эмоции. Поэтому он подчинился и отошел на полшага, когда Финч отстранился.  
Гарольд подошел к компьютерному столу, мельком посмотрел на Джона взглядом страдальца, оперевшись руками об спинку стула. Отвернулся, взял фотографию со стола и начал так же сухо, как и всегда:  
— Наш номер, Мартин Рей, опытный тангоэро, латиноамериканец, родился в Аргентине, — Финч направился к стеклянной стойке и подрагивающими руками прикрепил к ней фотографию. — В Нью-Йорк переехал двадцать лет назад. Заработал состояние, открыв свою танцевальную школу. Вам предстоит наведаться к нему, взять пару уроков. Думаю, вы вполне подходите для этой роли.  
«И что я должен сделать сейчас? Слепо идти на поводу у наших предрассудков? Пусть будет так, Гарольд».  
— Ты со мной, Финч? — устало спросил Джон после двухминутного молчания.  
— Вряд ли, мистер Риз. Вас будет сопровождать мисс Морган.  
— Понял, — Риз развернулся уходить.  
— Но, Джон... — тот заинтересованно посмотрел на Финча. Опять этот взгляд. — Я всегда рядом. Напарники не меняются, как и их танец.  
Риз про себя усмехнулся.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарольд.  
Он пошел к выходу, не останавливаясь.  
— Пора браться за работу.  
— Мистер Риз, — начал возмущенно протестовать Гарольд, хватая поводок Медведя, — вы даже не знаете деталей, — добавил он тихо, торопясь надеть пальто.  
— Быстрее, Финч. Время не ждет.  
И пусть рассказать о мистере Рее по телефону было бы быстрее и привычнее, Гарольд пошел с ним. А почему — оба предпочли не задумываться.


End file.
